Field of Invention
Aspects disclosed herein relate to systems and methods for modeling energy usage of a facility.
Discussion of Related Art
Assessing the energy performance of a building often starts with an on-site energy audit and can involve a site walk-through. During this walk-through an energy management professional identifies energy loads and may determine an operating schedule for the building. The energy audit can be used to generate a baseline model of energy usage of the building. Such models can be used to determine ways in which energy efficiency can be improved.